Vehicles are often configured to slowly move forward (or, backward, when in reverse) as the driver releases the break but the car is still powered on and/or in gear. Creep is the term used to describe the slow forward movement. Vehicles with internal combustion engines and automatic transmissions have been made to creep for years, and more recently electric vehicles have also been configured to display creep. In some instances, creep is desirable, in other instances it is not. Currently, electric vehicles and other vehicle lack the ability to automatically and intelligently engage or disengage creep functionality at desirable times or in desirable circumstances. In view of these drawbacks, there exists a long-felt need for systems and methods that intelligently engage or disengage creep functionality in vehicles at desirable times and/or in desirable circumstances.